1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a relates to a chair with a writing tablet. Chairs of this kind are normally used as sitting stations for participants in conventions, conferences, lectures and the like. The tablet is normally mounted in articulated fashion on the support structure of the chair and it is movable between an inoperative lowered position and an operative raised position in which it forms a bearing plane which allows the occupant to write or to operate a portable computer.
One of the requirements to be met by chairs meant for use for conferences and the like is to able to fit inside each other when the chair are stowed in conditions of non use.
2. Description of the Related Art
The document EP-A-1266596 by the same Applicant describes a chair with a writing tablet according to the preamble of the main claim. The chair described in this document comprises a writing tablet which, in the inoperative lowered position, is parallel to a vertical axis and is inclined relative to a plane parallel to the longitudinal plane of symmetry of the chair, so that two or more chairs of the same kind can be positioned longitudinally close to each other with the tables of two adjacent chairs partially superposed on each other.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,668 describes a chair with a writing tabled that is movable between a horizontal position and a downward and outward inclined position so that two or more chairs of the same type can be mutually superposed in the vertical direction with the writing tablets of two adjacent chairs partially superposed on each other.
The present invention has the object of providing a chair with a writing tablet which can be vertically superposed or fitted longitudinally within other chairs of the same type. The present invention also has the object of providing an articulation mechanism of the writing tablet that is particularly simple and economical.